The Job Offer
by SkeeterJoe
Summary: Lou receives a job offer from an unlikely person


The door to the Marshal's office stood open allowing the much needed breeze to come through the building. August was winding down, moving into September, but the weather still stayed warm. The towns' people would be lucky if it cooled off by late September.

Lou stared intently at the checker board. There was no way Teaspoon was going to win this game. She had two moves left, and she would have all his blacks. She was trying to block out the heat in the room. Lou was grateful for the light weight shirt and skirt. Since she 'came out' as a girl, she was happy she didn't have to wear her vest and hat around town as much. And not having to wear long johns was a huge bonus.

A sound of someone clearing his throat brought her out of her trance. Lou automatically folded her arms across her chest. She liked being able to dress like a girl, but it was still hard to come to terms with it around town from time to time. When she saw Tompkins, the general store owner, at the door she relaxed and leaned back in her chair. Tompkins was the first person in town she 'came clean' to, and she trusted him, probably more than the other town members. He knew her secret before she told him, but yet didn't say anything until she was ready to tell him.

"Tompkins, can I help you with something?" Teaspoon asked in his usual way. Tompkins was just standing there staring at the duo.

"I would actually like to talk to Lou…Louise, if I could." Tompkins replied.

Teaspoon and Lou looked at each other. Both had questions. Lou shrugged her shoulders and Teaspoon stood up. "I think I'll take a walk around town."

After Teaspoon left, Tompkins was concentrating on everything but the woman before him.

"Spit it out, Tompkins," Lou said a little irritated.

Tompkins sucked in a deep breath. "You know I'm not one to ask for help, so this is a little hard on me. I know you've quit riding and been helping Rachel at the school a few times a week. Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come work at the store a few days a week. Business has been picking up and the extra help would be great."

It all came out in one breath and Lou wasn't sure if she heard him right. "You're offering me a job?"

"Yes, I am. I've known you for almost 2 years and know I can depend on you."

Lou stood there in silence for a little while, stunned. Tompkins was a good guy and he didn't have family around. And she needed something else to do to help fill her time. The extra money wouldn't hurt, either.

"Kid gets back from his run tonight. I'd like to talk it over with him first, if that's alright?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tompkins replied quickly. "It's only right that you do. And if you're still not sure, you can do a trial run if you want. It can be a week, or a month, whatever works for you, Lou."

"OK, I'll talk it over with Kid tonight and get back to you first thing tomorrow."

Tompkins nodded his head and started to leave. "Hey, Tompkins." Lou called. He turned around and faced her. "Why me?" she asked.

Tompkins took a second to reply. He didn't need to think on it, but he wanted to collect his thoughts again. "No matter how much grief I gave you boys and girl," Tompkins added with a slight smile, "I always admired you. You guys were never afraid to do what's right and was always there to help those in town, myself included. When I knew it was time to get some help at the store, there was no question on who I would ask first." With that, Tompkins turned around and walked out the door.

Lou stood there staring at his back. Tompkins was a man of few words at times, but when he knew what he wanted to say, he said it in the best possible way.

Kid leaned against the post to the porch and stared at his wife's form. She had been sitting on the corral fence for the last hour watching Lightening and her new foal.

"Something botherin' Lou?" Cody asked as he and the others joined Kid on the porch.

"I don't know. She hardly ate anything at supper." Kid replied. "She was fine when we were down at the swimmin' hole this afternoon."

"You didn't say anything to make her mad again, did you?" Cody asked.

Buck reached over and smacked Cody in the back of the head. Teaspoon and Kid just smiled.

"No, not this time." Kid stepped off the porch and headed to his wife.

"Boys, think I'm gonna walk the town. I think you better come with me." Teaspoon gave Buck and Cody 'the look', which told them not to argue and follow him.

Kid climbed up to the top rail and sat next to his wife. "You want to talk about it?" He knew something was bothering her, just didn't know what.

Lou just shook her head and continued to watch the mare and filly. Lightening had been bred to a black and white paint stud. The resulting filly was a beautiful, mostly white with black patches, filly. Watching the baby run around made Lou think of her conversation with Kid after their swim.

Lou told Tompkins that she would talk to Kid today about the job. But she hardly got a word in. Kid kept talking about how now the express was almost done, they should start thinking about having a family. They hadn't been married that long. Lou wasn't sure if she was ready for that next step.

She wanted kids, but she always wanted to be with Kid for awhile. As of right now, she and Kid were living in Rachel's house. They had their own room, but they had talked about building onto the current house, or remodeling the bunkhouse if everyone moved out. But that would require money. Her part time help at school didn't pay much and it would take awhile before Buck and Kid could get their business off the ground. It took time and money to breed and raise horses to be broke and sold.

Lou sighed, it was now or never. "Tompkins came to see me today." She started slow. Kid just nodded and continued to listen. He knew not to push her. "He offered me a job at his store. And I'm thinking of taking it, but I wanted to talk to you since this will affect you also."

Lou looked over at Kid. She couldn't read his face in the fading light. "Are you going to say anything?"

Kid wrapped an arm around Lou's waste and drew her closer. "Can I ask why?"

Lou rested her head on his shoulder. "You know how Tompkins doesn't like to ask for help, so he must need it. At one time I did want to own a dress shop. I know a lot has changed, but I'm still good with numbers and figures. I need something extra to do with my time also." Lou took a breath. "I think it will give me purpose."

"You know you don't have to work if you don't want to. But if you want to, you sure can. I know things have been a little tough for you. I know cooking is not your strong point, and you're not a fan of being in the house all day. Why don't you give it a try?"

Lou sat there for a few seconds, taking in Kid's warmth and words. "Are you sure? I mean just a few hours ago you talked about starting a family. You know that's what I want to, but won't it get a little tough if we start one right away and then I have to quit this job?"

Kid took Lou's chin and moved her head so she was looking into his eye. "Lou, I love you. I can't wait for us to start that family. But we still have time. If you do get pregnant while working at the store, maybe Tompkins will work with you and your hours. He's a gruff guy, but decent. You know he doesn't have family. Maybe this is his way of reaching out to the only family he has right now. And just think, you could help out both the male and female customers. I mean, how many women know about pants and skirts." Kid's eyes were twinkling with a teasing look.

Lou smiled up into his blue eyes. He was right. It could be a good experience for her. It'd help keep her busy and she knew a lot about the store as it was and she could help almost anyone. It felt right, to be thinking of taking this job.

"First thing tomorrow I will head over there and tell Tompkins that I accept his offer." Lou nodded her head in emphasis.

Kid leaded over and kissed his wife. It was slow at first and then a little demanding. "Why don't we go get started on the other part. You know, the family part?"

Lou grinned at him, jumped off the fence and started towards the house. It wasn't that bad of an idea. Who said you couldn't have a job and a family? Life was good.


End file.
